Rushstar
“How can you stand as a leader with lives from Starclan if you... If you killed them?” Rushstar '''is a black tom with white tail and ear tips, white toes, and green eyes. Personality Rushstar is a mildly anxious tom. He is a very sympathetic and caring leader, taking everyone's word into consideration. Very rarely does he get a sort of tunnel vision, but it does ''happen. He's easiest to talk to early in the day, because there's a noticeble change in how he acts when the sun sets below the horizon. Past Rushkit was a very superstitious kit. Many cats assumed he would take the role of medicine cat apprentice, an idea he entertained, but never followed through with it. Rushpaw was mentored by a cat now deceased, whom he does not speak of. He became less scared of various things, but a lot quieter. Dreams would haunt him. Dreams of cats he'd never seen in waking life. Dreams of cats who were yet to be born. Dreams of ''himself, a notched ear and three scars across his chest. And blood on his paws. Rushfall became more vocal, although he was still very gentle. He never shared his dreams, or the other worldly connections he felt to cats like Sedgereed, Lavaflower, Smokestone, and Bearheart. He was mentor to a rambunctious apprentice named Bushpaw, a small fluffy brown tom. He requested being assigned to Bushpaw, because when the kit was born, there was an instant flash of recognition. He knew this kit. He'd always known them. Pastureclan's leader agreed, thinking that the curious and excitable kit could bring out a better side of Rushfall. And he did. Rushfall and Bushpaw were an inseparable pair, hunting and tussling and just bringing out the best in each other. Bushpaw had the occasional slip of saying "dad" to Rushfall. Rushfall was awoken past moonhigh, Bushpaw nuzzling him. The apprentice looked disheveled and stressed, and the mentor took his apprentice out on a walk to discuss. "Rushfall," Bushpaw started, eyes wide with concern and anxiety. "I... I've been having... Terrible dreams." "What sorts of dreams?" ''Could he know there's more to our connection?' Rushfall wondered, his ears falling back softly.'' "Dreams that... That you and I are in a field. But not a field like... Like Pastureclan's. A different field. And there's a large black sheep, but I didn't '''know' that it was a sheep. And I ran out to see it, and you were screaming for me to come back... You chased after me and the sheep kicked at you. I jumped on its back but it threw me off and I... I hit the ground, and I hear you cry out and then there's a split second of splitting pain. It feels like lightning splitting my head... And then darkness."'' "Bushpaw..." His apprentice buried his face in Rushfall's chest, his body shaking with sobs. "I think... Rushfall, I think I '''died'. I think you did, too. At some point. I think a lot of cats in Pastureclan died... I... I can't stay here." The end of his sentence slashed Rushfall's chest.'' "Bushpaw, they're only dreams-" "But they're '''not'! You know they're not! I know that you requested for me to be your apprentice! Because somewhere and somehow, I already was!" The smaller cat shook with too many emotions. "I- this isn't how I want to live! I don't want to live somewhere we're destined to repeat the past!"'' And for some reason, Rushfall couldn't argue with him. In a few moons, Bushpaw was bound to earn his warrior name. He was old enough to make these decisions... Right? "So are you leaving?" The black warrior asked, calmly and gently. "Where will you go?" "I don't know... Far from the fields," Bushpaw mewed softly. "I'll miss you..." Bushpaw's lifeless body would be found a week later, his skull cracked open, black wool between his claws. Rushfall was named deputy after the well respected deputy, Dandeliontuft, passed on. he was assigned deputy because of his level-headedness and ability to listen and get along with other clan cats. Rushstar was named''' leader early on, the Pastureclan leader disappearing, and was never found. Lives Rushstar received nine lives, most from cats he had never seen before... ''Acceptance- A familiar, but unknown cat named Dovekiepaw '''''Clear mind-'' ''Bushpaw ''Bravery-'' A familiar, but unknown cat named Sunstar ''Sacrifice-'' A familiar, but unknown cat named Blackear ''Honesty- ''A familiar, but unknown cat named Wolfstar ''Love-'' A familiar, but unknown cat named Minttail ''Protection-'' An unknown cat named Pinkpaw ''Loyalty-'' A familiar, but unknown cat named Moonpaw ''Nurturing-'' Undoubtedly Lavaflower, a Pastureclan warrior who was very much alive, but looked much older. Trivia * Rushstar is the reincarnation of a warrior who died with the name Rushfall. ** Past Rushfall left his former clan after killing his leader's murderer. '' *** ''Past Rushfall knowingly wandered into a fox's trap, when learning of many of his friends passing on. **** Past Rushfall had a notch in his left ear, and three scars across his chest. He earned these scars from a border skirmish. A wounded apprentice accidentally fell off a small cliff into the opposing clan, and when confronted by a large tom, Rushfall froze up, unable to fight back as he was struck by the larger warrior. * Most of Rushstar's lives come from cats he had known in his past life. * Rushstar has flashes of memories from his past life. * Rushstar is extremely terrified of border skirmishes. ** He is incredibly thankful that Pastureclan does not share borders with Shallowsclan * Although he would rather avoid confrontation, he is fiercely protective over all ''apprentices and kits, and was furious with Amberstar after the events of the Peach Moon. * He has feelings for the Pastureclan warrior Sedgereed. ** ''These feelings are reinforced by Rushfall and Sedgereed's former mateship in their past lives. * Rushstar confides in the cats in his dreams. ** ''He has the strongest connection with a small yellow tom named Sunstar. '' Category:Characters Category:PastureClan